Safe and reliable access to major blood vessels and internal organs will be beneficial to patients with cardiovascular disease and cancer. An interventional catheter with ultrasound imaging capability will be developed to enable image-guided access to blood vessels and internal organs. Computer simulations and preliminary data using a transducer similar to that proposed for the study suggest a high likelihood of success. This Phase 1 STTR proposal seeks to develop a working prototype of the device and demonstrate feasibility of the device in its exemplary clinical uses in in-vitro gel phantoms. We will build a high frequency, small aperture forward viewing ultrasound transducer, characterize it and test it with various iterations of plastic multi-lumen catheters in a standardized gel phantom. In particular, studies will seek to demonstrate the device ability to track the device tip in real-time and guide it to specific targets in the gel phantom. This phase 1 proposal will provide proof of concept and select the best candidate prototype for phase 2 studies. No such device is currently available in the market and the successful development of a clinically implementable device has immense commercial potential by its ability to contribute significantly to the advancement and expansion of minimally invasive medical procedures. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Phase 1 STTR proposal seeks to develop a working prototype of an ultrasound guided, interventional device and to demonstrate feasibility of the device in particular exemplary clinical uses in in-vitro gel phantoms.